April fool confession
by sharpurna.sg
Summary: Hey am back with my first dushita os . nothing much to say! Plss peep in.
Hey guys am back! This is my first os on dushita.

 **NOTE:-basic concept and idea is totally of NEHA MULLICK. Am just adding some incidents and writing it down due to some reason.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neha mullick:- dear am extremely sorry for this pathetically late update. U told me long back but dear believe me I was too . sorry once again plss forgive me.

Divya di:- I will update intro soon. Actually bohot busy hu. Plss gussa mat hona!

.

OK guys although april fool has gone long back but still do read this small os and plss review.

Lets move into the story.

.

In cid bureau:-

Dushyant was sitting at his desk.

At that time dushyant and kavin was the senior most officer in the bureau as others were not present.

Dushyant:- divya wi file complete hua h kal wala( a bit roughly)?

Divya:- ji wo sir bus hone hi wala h thora sa baki h.

Suddenly dushyant got angry.

Dushyant:- kya yaar tum logo se ek kaam nahi hota! Ek file hi to complete karni thi.

Kavin:- are dushyant year bohot time h abhi. Wo complete kar degi. Chill.

Dushyant calmed down a bit.

At lunch time:-

Kavin came to dushyant.

Kavin:- year dushu tujhe ho kya gaya h? Tu pichle kuch dino se kuch zaada hi chair raha h.

Dushyant:- yaar kavin tu ja yaha se mujhe kuch achcha nahi lag raha h.

Kavin:- ishita ko lekar tensed h?

Dushyant ( looked up to kavin):- tujhe kaise pata?

Kevin:- akhir me bhi ek cid cop hu bachchu . tee ankho she pata chal raha h ki pyaar ka mamla h!

Dushu:- year me karu to kya karu

Kavin:- ( casually) confess kar!

Dushu:- yaar utna asan nahi h!

Kavin:- kya asan nahi h? Ek gulab or ring kharidega phir ishita k samne ja kar bolna " I love u ishita" phir gulab dena or ring. As simple as that.

Dushu:- tu aisa bol raha h jaise ki dost ko happy anniversary bolne ja raha hu.

Kavin:- or tu aise react kar raha h ki jaise kisi ko katal karne ja raha h.

Dushu:- OK me bolunga lekin kab?

Kavin:-( with a sarcastic face) dushyant ji aapke propose karne k lie muhrat nikalwau? Are stupid aj hi ja na! Propose karne ja raha h shadi nahi!

Dushu:- agar usne mana kia to?

Kavin:- uff ! Tera na problems kabhi khatam nahi hoga! Mana karegi to karegi! Or kisne bola tujhe ki wo ha nahi bolegi? Dekh agar tujhe bolna h to aj hi bolega nahi to mujhse baat nahi karega! Mujhe aise darpok dost pasand nahi!

Saying this he went away.

Dushu:- mujhe darpok bola na! Me bhi aaj ishita ko propose karke hi chorunga! Huh!

.

.

Same night:-

At 11:45 .

Dushu was standing outside ishitas house.

Dushu( in mind):- yaar ab Me andar kaise jaunga! Oh ha kavin me bola tha kgirki she. Chalo beta kaam pe lag jao.

.

Meanwhile inside ishita room:-

Ishita was talking on phone with divya.

Divya:- ishu tujhe pata h aaj dushyant sir me mujhe kya bola?

Ishita:- kya ?

Divya:- are wo aaj bole ki unhe tu bohot pasand h! Aaj to wo tere kitni tareef kar ragethe!

(Note:- here no one in the bureau noes that ishita secretly loves dushyant)

Ishita:- sachme?( with a confused expression)

Divya( after sometime):- started to laugh like mad april fool in advance.

Ishita:- ( angrily)divya mujhe aise mazak bilkul pasand nahi.

Divya:- are yaar sorry! OK chalo bye.

Ishita:- bye.

.

Divya:- ( to self) ye ishu ko kya hua? Itna bura man gai!

.

.

Meanwhile dushyant claimed up to ishitas room!

And opened the window and came inside.

Ishita was frightened to hear the sound of window.

Ishita:- kaun h? Are sir aap

Dushyant(in one go):- ishita I really love u . will u marry me?

Ishita:-( was perplexed):- she thought that dushyant was joking as he said all these in a go without any expression!

Ishita:- ( with a sarcastic smile) kya sir aap bhi ye sab april fool wagers mante ho?

Dushyant:- ( thought that ishita didn't like him) ( in mind) huh! Lagta h mera love surf one sided h! Lekin kya me ek or bar koshish karu?

Dushyant:- ishita me sach bol raha hu. I really love u lot.

Ishita:- k..kya aap sach bol rage h? She was too much shocked.

Dushyant just moved closer to her and kissed her cheek lightly. And slipped the ring into her finger.

Dushyant hugged her and told I love u.

Ishita:- I love u 2( while hugging him back)

.

.

The end!

.

Finally over.

Neha:- dear I hope it was up to mark . plss forgive me if it was not up to ur expectation.

.

Do read and review!

Bye

Sharpurna( sharu).


End file.
